


A Night Out

by phanburnhamizzard



Series: Alanna Harlow's 30 Day OTP Challenge [5]
Category: Phan, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), dan and phil
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Cuddles, DAN AND PHIL - Freeform, Fluff, Gen, Light Smut, M/M, Smut, date, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 02:03:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15184343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phanburnhamizzard/pseuds/phanburnhamizzard
Summary: Dan and Phil have a few days off from their European tour. Typically, the spend it sleeping and playing video games.  But this time, Phil has planned a special night out for the both of them.This story is part of the 30 day challenge to create art about your OTP with a different theme for each day. Today's theme was 'A Night Out'.  This work was inspired by http://alannaharlow.tumblr.com/image/175147404258.





	A Night Out

“Dan!” Phil yelled up the stairs, “We’re going to be late!”

Dan Howell, a 27 year old man, took one more look in the mirror to adjust his curly brown hair, then leaned back and yelled back down at his boyfriend, “It’s fine! I’m almost ready!”

Phil paced nervously back and forth. The car was downstairs and had already buzzed their apartment twice. The movie was to start in fifteen minutes, and the theater was 20 minutes away.

“Dan!”

“Alright!” Came the reply. “I’m ready now!”

Dan came downstairs and Phil’s jaw dropped. Dan was dressed in a crisp black and white striped button down shirt, with black slacks, black shoes, and his fingernails painted black. 

“Bear,” Phil began, “You look so good! I didn’t know we were getting dressed up!”

“You look great, Phil,” Dan assured him. “I just wanted to dress up a bit. It’s been a while since we’ve had an official night out together.” 

“Ohh! Now I wish I had time to go change!”

The car honked and startled Phil back into his state of panic. “Come on,” he shrieked as he dashed out the door, “we’re late!”

Dan grinned at Phil, grabbed the backpack, and pulled the locked door closed behind him. 

Once in the car, Phil began to apologize profusely to the driver, who looked rather perturbed at the entire situation.

“So, it’s the Latham Theatre on ….”

“I know where it is,” the driver barked back, effectively shutting Phil down.

“Okay, um, thank you!” Phil said kindly, then sat back in his seat and glanced at Dan.

“It’s fine,” Dan mouthed. Then, aloud, he said, “What are we doing after the movie?”

“It’s a surprise,” Phil said dramatically, “like I told you a dozen times today!”

Dan asked “Now, is this the kind of surprised where I come home and wish I’d never left?”

“No,” Phil said, giggling, “Not like last time. I promise.”

“Okay. And calm down. You’re panting. We’ll just miss the previews, but we’ll make the movie.”

“I’m fine,” Phil lied. 

In fact, Phil was exhausted. He had spent the better part of the past two days planning this evening so that their date night would be just perfect. He hoped he could stay awake to enjoy it. 

They arrived at the theater and found that the previews had just started, giving them time to get some snacks. They shared a large, buttered popcorn, and an extra large Diet Coke. Phil wanted to get candy, but Dan convinced him that he was on edge enough, so he decided against the extra sugar.

They made their way into the dark theater, standing at the entrance for a moment to give their eyes time to adjust. 

“There,” Phil said after about a minute, “Mid-way up and towards the left.”

“Okay,” Dan said, ‘I’ll go first.”

“No, I’ll lead this time,” Phil insisted and started to take off.

“Phil!” Dan hissed, but Phil was clopping up the stairs before he could stop him. Phil leading the way was never a good idea. Generally clumsy, being in the dark and balancing a large drink while trying to get to a seat was not going to go well, in Dan’s opinion. He followed, but hung back for the inevitable…

“Hey, watch it,” a man’s who sounded like his toe had been trampled upon came from above. 

Dan grimaced in sympathy.

“Sorry,” came Phil’s whisper from six steps ahead. 

Dan jogged up the stairs and met Phil at the entrance to the row.

“Excuse us, sir,” Dan said, and the man pulled in his feet and let them pass by to their seats. 

After sitting down and placing the drink in the cup holder between them, Phil whispered, “I should have let you go first.”

“Ya think, mate?!” Dan said sarcastically, then reached over and patted Phil’s knee. “It’s alright. No harm done.”

Phil let out a slow breath, then sat back in his chair.

The next trailer was beginning and it was for Black Panther 2. 

Automatically, both men covered their ears and squeezed their eyes shut to prevent spoilers. 

Every few seconds, Phil peaked, then shut his eyes. Dan did not move. It was Phil’s job to nudge Dan when it was safe to look again, and he took his responsibility quite seriously. After the trailer, he leaned into Dan, their little cue that Dan could drop his hands and open his eyes. 

“Thanks,” he whispered.

“Yep,” Phil replied.

The lights lowered completely and the movie began. Its as a horror film with a comedy twist, and though Phil loved scary things, Dan found himself getting more and more scared as the story progressed. He was relieved at the comedy parts, but knew they were just setting him up for bigger scares. 

During a particularly startling jump cut, Dan let out a yelp and reached for Phil’s arm, grabbing it tightly. Phil just laughed as the rest of the audience gasped and screamed. 

It was a good thing Dan’s chair wasn’t on wheels, he thought to himself. 

After the movie, the wandered out of the theater and placed their empty popcorn bucket and cup into the bin, then went outside.

It was dark now, and they were relieved they didn’t have to wait for their eyes to adjust to the evening sun.

“Did you text the car?” Dan asked.

“No, we don’t need it. We’re within walking distance of our next grand event!” Phil said proudly.

Dan knew how hard Phil usually worked on things when he had a secret planned, and deep down, though he rarely said it, it made him feel very special. 

“So, Copernicus” Dan teased, “which way?”

“North!” Phil declared, and started walking.

“Well, wait for me at least!” Dan said, jogging to catch up.

 

Walking together, they held hands and joked about the movie. 

“It really wasn’t that scary,” Dan began.

“Wait,” Phil said, cutting him off. “Your handprint will be on my arm for a week, you grabbed me so hard!”

“That was just a reflex,” came Dan’s reply.

Phil rolled his eyes and they both laughed. 

They took a left and Dan found he was staring at his favorite sushi restaurant. 

“Phil! Phil Lester! Yes!” Dan exclaimed. “Perfect!”

Phil grinned. He’d known Dan would be pleased. 

Phil held the door for Dan, and Dan followed closely behind. 

“I’m here to pick up an order for Lester,” Phil said.

Dan’s brows furled a bit as the hostess walked away. “Pick up?”he asked softly. “We’re not eating here?”

“Nope!” Phil answered, never making eye contact with Dan. 

“Phil,” Dan asked patiently, “Where are we going to eat this?”

“You’ll see,” Phil replied. 

Dan looked longingly at the tables of happy people, looking comfortable and well-fed. This had better be good, he thought.

 

The hostess returned with the two bags and said “Thank you, Mr. Lester!” 

“Thank you,” Phil replied kindly, then unzipped the backpack that Dan was wearing and placed the bags carefully inside before closing it back up. 

“Here, I’ll take it for a while,” Phil said automatically. They typically used one backpack and traded off instead of lugging around two, since most of their stuff fit into one anyway.

“Thanks,” Dan said, and pulled the now heavy bag off of his shoulders and passed it to Phil.

They exited the restaurant and Phil pulled out his phone. He texted an Uber, which showed up in five minutes. Five minutes during which he fended off question after question of where they were going from an impatient Dan Howell.

“Just wait!” Phil finally said. “If you ask me again, I’m eating all of your sushi!”

“Fine!” Dan replied, and they stood the rest of the time in silence. 

They remained quiet in the car until Dan pulled out his phone.

Phil reached over, plucked it out of his hand, and wordlessly dropped it into his on pocket. 

“No telecommunications on date night,” Phil said automatically.

“Yes, Mr. Lester,” Dan said sarcastically back. Truthfully, he was not mad, but was just so eager to find out where they were going that he had been opening up his google maps app to see what was nearby.

Finally, ten minutes later, they arrived at their destination.

Phil looked over at Dan.

Dan was slack jawed. 

“Thank you,” Phil said to the driver as he settled up, grabbed the back pack, and got out of the car. He held the door open for Dan, who literally had to shake his head to get himself back into reality enough to exit the vehicle.

 

Seven years earlier, two younger men had visited this place. They had played tag, swam naked in the chilly river, then dried off and lay beneath the vast oak in the center of the park, pointing up at the stars that peaked between the branches and leaves above them.

“Well,” Phil said, “are you coming?”

Dan just nodded. He had a hard time following Phil as his eyes had teared up and the world was a bit blurry before him.

Phil sat down under the tree and opened the backpack. He spread out a sheet and then lay the food out neatly. Dan sat down across from Phil and re-arranged the food so it was symmetrical. Phil just grinned and shook his head. 

“Phil,” Dan began, “this is amazing!’ 

“I’m amazing.” Phil teased, “This is brilliant!. Now let’s hurry before the sushi gets warm.”

The evening breeze felt good on Dan’s face and he closed his eyes and took in the sensations around him. The sounds of the clear river 100 feet away. The smell of his boyfriend’s cologne. The light of the moon somehow seeping through his eyelids. He began to smile. 

“Dannnnnyyy?” Phil egged. “Are we going to eat or take a nap?”

“Hopefully, both!” Dan said eagerly, and then he reached out for his chopsticks and began to eat his sushi roll. 

It tasted heavenly, and he felt sorry for the people shut up in the restaurant, unable to experience the sensations he was feeling.

The tour had been fun, but it had been long and hard. Having a few days to relax usually meant going home, making love, then sleeping and playing video games until it was time to get back in the van.  
But this time, this time it had been different. Phil had been so excited to plan a date night and he had promised Dan it would rejuvenate him. He even said they couldn’t make love until after the date. 

“What?!” Dan had complained. “It’s been three weeks!”

“And you can wait 20 more hours, Howell!” Phil had replied.

 

Now, sitting under the tree, his senses heightened, he realized that Phil had been right. This was heaven.

 

Dan looked up at Phil, who was staring at him. They had both finished their rolls and were working on the saki. 

“What?” Dan asked. “Is there a moth on me? Oh God…”

“You’re it!” Phil exclaimed, then jumped up, saki in hand, and started running for the river. 

Dan leapt up and began the chase. Phil weaved right, faked left, doubled back, and threw every trick he knew into the game. It took Dan two minutes to finally catch him and by then, both men were totally out of breath and Phil’s cup of sake was empty. 

“You,” Dan gasped, “You should…have left…the sake….It slowed….you….down!”

“If you think that …that….” Phil gulped for air, “I would take the time to…put down……” he gasped, “Oh forget it,” he said suddenly, tagging Dan and saying, “You’re it!”

“You little….” Dan said, and summoned all his strength and stamina to give chase again. But this time, Phil stopped by the river and let Dan tackle him to the ground. 

“Ha!” Dan proclaimed, “I am the winner!”

And that’s when Phil rolled over on top of Dan and kissed him hard on the mouth.

The kiss started hard, but soon turned tender, with each man exploring the other’s lips with tender kisses between gasps of air. They were still hungry, but not for sushi. 

After about five minutes of passionate kissing, Phil gently pulled away and said softly, “Take off your clothes”. 

“Phil,” Dan said, shaking his head, “ we were lucky no one caught us when we did that before.” 

“There’s no one to catch us this time, Danny Boy,” Phil said as he pulled his shirt off over his head, “this field is ours until dawn. We rented it.”

“WE did?” Dan asked.

“Yes, we did,” Phil said, standing up and unzipping his jeans. “Now, don’t look at me!”

Dan cackled and closed his eyes.

Seven years earlier, a shy Phil had made Dan close turn away before he would undress and leap into the river. 

This time, though, Dan peaked. He loved looking at Phil’s body. It was so manly to him: the square shoulders, the prominent Adam’s apple, he just loved it all.

After Phil jumped in, he opened his eyes and said, “Alright, can I get in now?”

“Yes! Get in here before I splash those nice clothes!” Phil replied.

Dan quickly undressed, folded his clothes neatly in a pile, and then joined Phil in the clear water of the river.

They splashed and swam, pulled each other under and raced: laughing and giggling the entire time. After about an hour, Phil said, “Is it getting colder, or is it just me?”

Dan made a point to pretend to look at Phil’s manhood, and said, in his fake doctor voice, “Yes, Yes, we see here clear evidence of the coldness of this water!”

“Dan!” Phil said, covering himself with his hands. “Stop it!”

“Let’s get out,” Dan said. 

Phil got out first, jogged up to the backpack and got their towels, then jogged back and handed one to Dan, who was just climbing out of the water. 

After drying off, they wrapped the towels around their waists and headed back to the tree. Their tree. 

 

Their lovemaking on the sheet was passionate and soft, exciting and sensuous. The star light brought out the yellow in Phil’s eyes, and the water made Dan’s curls even more hobbit like than usual, a look that Phil adored. Not having to worry about neighbors, Phil was uncharacteristically vocal when he climaxed, a sound that immediately made Dan climax as well. 

Afterwards, they lay in each other’s arms beneath the tree, covered with another sheet Phil had stowed in the backpack, and using their rolled up towels for pillows. 

Dan let out a long sigh as he looked up at the stars through the branches. 

“This was great, Phil,” Dan said softly as he ran his hand through Phil’s hair over and over. “I never guessed this is what you had planned.”

“I’m pretty much a genius that way,” Phil said, and they both dissolved into giggles. 

They slept in a tangle of arms and legs, and when the morning sun peaked up from across the river, they awoke and gathered their belongings, and Phil called for the driver to come and pick them up. 

They rode back to their apartment, holding hands and not caring who saw. 

It had been a spectacular night out.


End file.
